


Who's gonna do it first?

by wonwooscarrot



Series: Twitter AUs [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confessions, Dare, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prom, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonwooscarrot/pseuds/wonwooscarrot
Summary: extension of Twitter AU of @wonwooscarrot





	1. # 50

**Author's Note:**

> Read the AU first [here!](https://twitter.com/wonwooscarrot/status/992480996279779329%0A)

Mingyu entered the school gates and headed to his locker where some of his books were stored. One could say Mingyu was early since he still had more than 30 minutes before his first class. He usually goes to school this time anyway, but he’s more thankful now than ever that he goes to school early. Maybe he won’t meet Wonwoo in the hallways if he’s the one of the fewpeople early for school.

 

So one can only imagine the shock Mingyu felt when someone tapped his back only to meet the face of the person he was trying to avoid.

 

“Mingyu! I’m so glad to finally meet you. I was trying to make sure you’re the same person I saw yesterday, and it turns out I’m right.” 

Mingyu was definitely panicking right now. How couldn’t he, when his crush was standing right in front of him, engaging in casual conversation.   
  
Mingyu took a deep breath and tried to speak up, so as to not leave Wonwoo hanging.

“Y-Yeah. Nice to meet you too.” 

Wonwoo started walking and Mingyu doesn’t know why but he follows the older. “How’s your mom? I forgot to ask about her again last night. Sorry for sleeping on you like that.”

“Ah she’s fine now.” Lies. “And it’s okay.” 

“Well, I need to go to the student council room to fix some stuff and also pick up some books.” 

Mingyu nodded and waited for Wonwoo to say goodbye, but Wonwoo’s words were something else.

“Would you like to have lunch with me?” 

“What?” 

“Lunch. We could eat at the cafeteria, or if it’s too crowded for you, we can eat the the student council room. I like to eat my lunch there from time-to-time.” Wonwoo asked Mingyu with a smile and Mingyu’s heart is only beating faster by the minute.

“Uh, Su-“ The familiar sound of a phone call on an iPhone rang.

“Ah sorry. I gotta take this.” Wonwoo took out his phone and walked a few steps away from Mingyu, his back facing the younger.

 

 _Was that a gift or a punishment? I already had a hard time saying the word ‘sure’ and that happened._ Mingyu thought to himself. His self talk was interrupted with the sound of sneakers clashing with the floor and Wonwoo’s voice shouting at Mingyu.

 

“Come to the student council room during lunch! I’ll see you there Mingyu. I have to go now, bye!” 

“….What?” 

 

_I’m gonna eat lunch with Jeon Wonwoo?_


	2. # 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the au first [here!](https://twitter.com/wonwooscarrot/status/992480996279779329)

Mingyu was continuously fidgeting as the sound of both his professor talking about numbers and his wrist watch ticking were making him nervous. It was one minute till 12:30; one minute till lunch time. Mingyu has definitely liked lunch time. He always likes the time he spent in the cafeteria alone, or in the library reading a book, alone. Mingyu is definitely nervous, but he can’t explain why the minute the bell rang, he got up, gathered his things and left the classroom faster than anyone else. He started speed walking towards the student council room. It was in the other side of the building, two floors away. It was not until he was a corner away from the room that he stopped. He doesn’t know why he was so excited about coming to the student council room, nor does he know why he stopped now of all times when he’s just a few steps away from it. Not until something hits his back lightly that he gets out of the daze he puts himself into.

 

“Would you help me with these?” A voice said from behind. Mingyu tunred around to see Wonwoo, the man that’s been making him feel weird starting this morning. It was not until Wonwoo spoke again that Mingyu realzied Wonwoo lightly headbutted Mingyu’s back. 

“Again, would you please help me with these?” Wonwoo brought both of his hands up and motioned to the paper bags on his hands. “I need the key to open the door.” 

Mingyu immediately took the paper bags out of Wonwoo’s hands. “Sorry. Are these food?”

“Yeah. I just got them delivered and picked them up from outside.” Wonwoo says as he searched his pockets for what Mingyu assumes to be the room’s keys.

“But lunch literally just started, how did you get out that fast?” 

“I told the professor I had something to do for prom.” Wonwoo says as he found the key and unlocked the door to the student council room. “After you, my good sir.” Wonwoo said, complete with the bow and hand gesture.

Mingyu got inside and sw the amount of papers and other stuff lying in the room. Wonwoo got in and moved some stuff off the table to make space for the food. “You can put them here.” 

Mingyu followed Wonwoo instructions. He saw the whiteboard full of plans about the prom.

“Wow you really did a lot for this year’s prom huh?” Mingyu said while still looking at the whiteboard. 

“Hey you’re not suppose to see that! Come here and eat your food.” Wonwoo said and Mingyu immediately took a seat in front of Wonwoo, which made the older laugh. 

“You follow everything people tell you to do, don’t you?” 

“What? No, I don’t.” 

“Admit it Mingyu, you do. Why else would I see you running so fast to the student council room and then sitting when I tell you to?”

Mingyu was flustered and didn’t know what to say. Wonwoo still thinks of him as a random number he texted for prom, and IS going to prom with him. He doesn’t know the Mingyu’s been crushing on him and only Jihoon knows about it.

“You’re cute. Now eat your food, you said surprise you, so I just went to Chick-Fil-A and ordered my usual.” Wonwoo says as he gets something out of his paper bag.” 

“How much was my part?” Mingyu asked as he gets his own food. 

“It’s my treat.” 

“But I can’t let-“ 

“Yes you can.” 

“You don’t even know what I was gonna say.” 

“You’re taking me to prom anyway. Consider that your payment.” Wonwoo says as he takes a bite from his chicken sandwich. 

And just like that, MIngyu remembers how he’s gonna be Jeon Wonwoo’s date to prom. He reddens up as usual and chooses to take a bite to ignore his heart right now.

“Oh and I also brought these!” Wonwoo placed a paper bag on the table from god knows where he got. “These are some of the books I’ve read. I don’t really think I’ll use them right now, so you can read them if you’d like.” 

“Thanks, but you didn’t have to do that.”

“I wanted to. But don’t touch them with those greasy fingers.” Wonwoo said which made Mingyu laugh. Which was followed by Wonwoo’s. They spent their whole hour eating and talking about the books they’ve read.

 

The two have lost track of time and only reaized this when the bell rang.

 

“Looks like lunch is about to end. You should get going, I’ll throw away the trash.” Wonwoo said as he crumples his trash. 

“The least I could do is take out the trash.” Mingyu said as he gathered up the trash on the table.

 

Wonwoo didn’t respond so Mingyu saw it as a green light. He was hold the paper bags and got to the door to throw it at the garbage bins outside. The only problem is the doors wont open.

 

“Wonwoo, the doors won’t open.” 

“Ah sorry, it must’ve gotten locked. It needs keys on both sides so its a pain sometimes.” Wonwoo said as he got up from his chair and search his pockets for his keys. 

Mingyu waited for the older to open it, only to him feeling up all his pockets and going even underneath the table. Mingyu feels something bad is happening so he asked Wonwoo.   
  
“Everything all right?”

Wonwoo doesn’t answer and just goes over to the door and sticks his face to the little window on the door.

 

“Shit.” Wonwoo says. And Mingyu basically got the whole gist of it already.

 

_Please don’t let me be stuck in the student council room with Jeon Wonwoo._


	3. # 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the au first [here!](https://twitter.com/wonwooscarrot/status/992480996279779329)

Mingyu was sitting right across from Wonwoo inside the student council room. Each of them reading a book from Wonwoo’s collection. Though if anybody would ask Mingyu what he’s reading, he would have no fucking clue. Aside from the random fidgeting and looking at the whiteboard behind Wonwoo, all he’s been looking at is the man in front of him. The only time MIngyu is looking at his book is when Wonwoo might see him looking.

 

It’s been thirty minutes since they’ve been locked inside the student council room. As much as Mingyu wants to read even a whole paragraph from the book he’s holding, he can’t. Unlike the other man in the room, who seems to be too absorbed in the book he’s reading. _I thought he already read these books?_ MIngyu asks to himself before answering his own question. _It’s probably his favorite book, he’s so into reading it. Wow he looks great from just reading a book._  
  
Mingyu shakes his head and tries to erase all the dreamy images of Wonwoo in his mind. Subtly, he lays the book down and burries his head into his arms on the table. Mingyu is just trying to clear his mind of the person right in front of him. That is until said person speaks up.

 

“You sleepy?”

“Mhm.” Mingyu can’t say he’s lying. The room was very cold and despite sitting on a chair, his position was actually very comfortable right now. And the fact that Mingyu naturally gets sleepy after a meal. 

“Okay, I’ll wake you up if someone comes.” 

And just like that, Mingyu has fallen asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He doesn’t know how long its been but Mingyu woke up to the sound of his name being called. His face is still buried into his arms so his face really can’t be seen right now if someone were to look at him.

 

“Mingyu.” A soft whisper could be heard. Mingyu heard his name but he did no reaction to it. But he did recognize the voice.

“Mingyu.” Another one. Mingyu supposes that Wonwoo is trying to wake him up but the sound of Wonwoo’s voice is enough to lull him to sleep. Once again, he doesn’t make a move. 

“Are you still asleep?” Mingyu smiles. Mingyu might be getting selfish but he just wants to hear Wonwoo’s voice. 

“I guess you’re still asleep.” Apart from Wonwoo’s voice, he could feel fingers play with his hair. And it just so happens that Mingyu is one of those people that love having others play with his hair. Mingyu just got a perm a few days ago and its perfect for playing with.

 

After a few more strokes with his hair that Mingyu definitely enjoyed, he heard a phone ring. It’s not his because his phone is in his pocket, so it must be Wonwoo’s. Wonwoo retrieved his hand and Mingyu might be a little sad about that. He heard footsteps so Wonwoo might’ve walked away from Mingyu to not wake him up. Mingyu heard Wonwoo talk on the phone, but all he heard was Wonwoo saying ‘okay’ and ‘thank you’.

 

“I really hope you’re asleep right now.” Wonwoo says and Mingyu could hear footsteps coming towards him.

 

All of a sudden, he could feel something soft touch his hair.

 

It wasn’t after a minute or so did Wonwoo finally call Mingyu’s name, louder this time, and gently tapped his shoulder.   
“Mingyu, my friends are here. The door is open now.”

 

As much as Mingyu wants to get out of the room,

 

_who fucking cares about the door! Did Jeon Wonwoo really just kiss my head?_


	4. # 99

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the au first [here!](https://twitter.com/wonwooscarrot/status/992480996279779329)

Mingyu hurriedly left the empty table and headed to the exit of the ballroom. His friends were still busy dancing so he’ll just text them later where he’s going. He speed walked to the elevators and quicly went inside. The only problem is he doesn’t have a card key for the elevator. Before the doors could close he heard his name being called from outside. He quickly pushed the open button and peeked outside. He saw Junhui, hurriedly running his way. 

“Mingyu! You might need this.” Junhui handed MIngyu a card key.

“How did you—“ 

“Just go. Wonwoo told me to give it to you.” 

“Ah, then thanks. I’ll get going now.” Mingyu tapped the card key and pushed the button for 12th floor. Before the doors could close though, Junhui gave him some last words.

“Congrats and stay safe!” 

Mingyu was baffled on why Junhui would say those words. Weird thoughts start coming into Mingyu’s mind. The ride up to 12th floor seemed longer that it was. Mingyu got out fo the elevator and headed to Wonwoo’s room.

“1204, 1205, 1206, ah got it.” Mingyu said a she kept checking each door for Wonwoo’s room number.   
Mingyu took a deep breath before he rang the doorbell.

For a few seconds, it didn’t open. Mingyu was confused once again and brought his hand up to scratch his head only to be reminded that he got a card key from Junhui. 

Mingyu facepalmed himself before tapping the card key on the lock. The door unlocked and Mingyu took another deep breath before going in.

“Wonwoo? Where are you? How’s your suit maybe we can just hide it since you are wearing a black and white tux.” Mingyu said to the empty room. The room’s only source of light was the two lamps beside the bed and Mingyu can’t stop thinking about things.

It isn’t until a familiar voice was heard from his left that he finally realized where Wonwoo was.

“Mingyu! I’m so glad you’re here now.” 

“How’s your suit? Where’s the stain?” Mingyu ask as he looks over Wonwoo’s suit. 

“Uhm okay, I have to apologize first I guess.” Wonwoo said before pulling MIngyu to sit on the bed.

“Why? What happened?” 

“There’s no stain. Also this isn’t my room technically. This is Junhui and Minghao’s room. I borrowed it for a while.” 

Mingyu gulped. “Why did you have to borrow it?” 

“Well remember when you asked me out to prom, even though I already asked you out and you already said yes?” 

“Yes.” Mingyu said slowly, cautious of whats going to happen next. 

“Well you kinda stole my thunder. As much as I am happy to have you ask me and you actually getting the confidence to ask me, you stole my thunder and I hate you for that.” Wonwoo said playfully.

“How exactly did I stole your thunder?” 

“I was going to ask you to prom. Formally. Without the text messages. Without the unknown personalities. I wanted to confidently ask you out, but you beat me to it.” 

“…I’m sorry?” Mingyu really didn’t know how to comfort Wonwoo. A part of him knows he’s just playing around but a part of him really feels bad cause if he put himself in Wonwoo’s shoes, he would’ve been disappointed somehow as well.

“Thats why,” Wonwoo stood up and pulled MIngyu up so both of them are standing now. “I didn’t prepare anything like you did. I thought of kidnapping you to Paris and ask you there but we’re still high school students, so maybe in the future.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“I’ve decided that I’ll do it in this hotel room, and just add more in the future, that is if there is a future.” It’s like Wonwoo wasn’t hearing any of Mingyu’s pleas for an explanation. Mingyu’s thoughts all disappeared when Wonwoo finally asked the question. 

 

“Mingyu, would you like to be my boyfriend?”

 

And just like that, it’s like time stopped for both Mingyu and Wonwoo. Mingyu stopped in shocked of what had just been asked to him. Wonwoo stopped in anticipation of what the younger would answer.   


 

“Yes.” And time started again.   


 

Wonwo hugged Mingyu and Mingyu returned it back. Both of them savored that hug before Wonwoo released himself from it. His hand went to his pocket to bring out a box. 

“Wonwoo whats that?” Mingyu asked nervously. 

“Relax.” Wonwoo said before laughing. “You realy are so gullible. Relax, Mingyu. It’s not a ring.” Wonwoo said before wrapping his arms around Mingyu’s neck, and leaving it with a necklace. 

“I was suppose to get out birthstones, but these looked prettier, so fuck birthstones. I got you the amethyst one. And I got a matching one with the emerald instead.”   
  
Mingyu look at his necklace before looking at Wonwoo. He immediately wrapped the older in a hug.

 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Do you know I have a crush on you?” Mingyu asked while his head is buried in Wonwoo’s neck.

“Seeing as how you’re my boyfriend now, I think I know that Mingyu.” Wonwoo laughed.

“No like, even before you knew of me. I used to only see you in the hallways or during school events. I didn’t know how to talk to you.”

“I guess we have to thank Jihoon for that huh?” 

“You knew?” Mingyu pulled back to see the smile on Wonwoo’s face.

“Yeah, I found the fish bowl again and all of the papers we’re your number. Plus he wasn’t hiding it or anything when I asked him.” 

“I guess we do have to thank him.” Mingyu said.

“Come on, we had our first dance so we have to have the last dance for prom.” Wonwoo said as he held Mingyu’s hand and headed for the door.

 

The two of them were in the elevator, going down to the ballroom. It was all silence before Mingyu spoke.

 

“I can’t believe you’re my boyfriend now.” 

“Well you better believe it cause I’m only gonna have my last dance with my boyfriend.” Wonwoo jokingly said before the doors opened.

Wonwoo got out first but looked back to extend his arm to Mingyu. Mingyu smiled and took his hand as they both headed back to the ballroom.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos and comments if you can!! <3


End file.
